1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting floor plates above a substrate, which are adapted for use in a floor framework construction for a reinforced concrete residential building, gymnasium or the like and adjustable for a wide range between the upper and lower heights and for a horizontal level in an easy manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide a floor framework construction for buildings comprising a substrate formed of mortar, a base plate mounted on the substrate and a floor plate secured to the base plate by means of a bolt and nut. In such conventional floor framework construction, the base plate must be replaced by a new one every time the floor plate is adjusted to a horizontal level and in height. As a result, such conventional floor framework construction is troublesome in assembling operation and has been encountered with various problems with respect to the other points.
Recently, in order to spread the floor plates at a height suitably distant apart from the substrate, provision has been made of an apparatus for supporting floor plates comprising a floor plate provided with a hole, a female screw threaded sleeve fitted in the hole of the floor plate and a supporting leg composed of a screw threaded rod threadedly engaged with the sleeve and supported by the substrate. The threaded rod is provided at its center with a nut-shaped member. In this case, the threaded rod is rotated by rotating the nut-shaped member by means of a driving tool such as a wrench so as to adjustably raise or lower the floor plate.
Such conventional apparatus for supporting the floor plates can eliminate the above mentioned drawback to certain extent, but still has the disadvantage that the nut-shaped member located below the floor plate must be rotated in order to adjust the upper and lower heights of the floor plate. The use of such nut-shaped member of the threaded rod has the disadvantage that the rotation thereof is inconvenient, that the adjustable range of the floor plate becomes narrow, that the adjusting operation is slow is speed and that trouble arises in operation of the apparatus as a whole.